


If you wish for peace, prepare for war.

by BearCub



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCub/pseuds/BearCub
Summary: Jackson Hawkins is a sailor with the Royal Navy during the Golden Age of Piracy. This tale follows him as he shapes his path throughout the new world - and how a change encounter with a Pirate Captain forces him to make hard choices that will affect his life forever.[Work in progress, feedback is appreciated]





	If you wish for peace, prepare for war.

She was a mere slip of a thing. A ghost, pale with haunted eyes and dark hair that tumbled in waves down to her waist. Her formerly white dress is muddied and torn around her ankles. Her bare feet are red and blood is splattered up her calves. There was panic in her eyes as she looks between me and the space behind me, expecting more soldiers to arrive soon. I too look back along the wooden corridor, candle light flickers around the blood soaked hall but the stairs remain still, the grunts and screams saved for the room below us. I look back to her and raise my musket, the bayonet pointed at her furrowed brow and my finger lingering over the trigger. I can't do it I can't bring myself to kill this girl - i can't justify it. she looked to only be a year or so younger than me. I lower my musket. She throws a fist.

Her knuckles connect with my jaw and I stumble backwards in shock. the floor has grown slippery with blood and I lose my footing and hit the ground hard. she plucks the musket from my fingers and points it down at my chest. it seemed she would not be as merciful as I was. But yet she lowers it, her green eyes are tired but fierce with anger. She steps over me to leave and I reach out and grab her ankle, yanking it backwards - she tumbles and we brawl. Me to get the musket back and her to be away with it. 

She's small and quick. I'm aware of how much noise we're making as glass shatters to the floor as I push her into a bureau. Within moments she's on me again and we fall to the floor. the heel of my boots scrape and thud clumsily on the floor. She's dead. If my comrades downstairs look for me - she's dead. She seems to realise it too. She holds the barrel of the musket to my throat her hands grasping tightly either side as she crushes my windpipe slowly. she lets up for a split second but only to reaffirm her grip and she pushes down harder than before. the air grows thick like treacle and my vision begins to blur. I grasp at her face - her hair, arms, neck. she's wearing a small gold chain and I pull on it hard. she bites me. she bit me? I let out a yelp as her teeth sink into the fleshy part of my hand with my other I scramble for something to use as a weapon and my fingertips find the sharp edge of broken glass, without thinking i bring it to her face and blood oozes from her face as she leans back. I don't look, I roll beneath her, taking in gulps of air. I feel her hands through my hair, she grips it hard and slams my head to the floor boards. 

When I come too she's gone. As is my musket. I push myself to my knees. my head burns i raise my hand to my temple and feel congealed blood there but I'm unsure if its mine or someone else's - there's so much of it. I stumble to my feet using a nearby vanity for stability. I hear boots thundering up the stairs and grasp the fallen soldiers musket. As I turn to face my comrades I notice glinting gold amongst the debris on the floor. I snatch it up and stash it in my pocket.


End file.
